originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson O'Lantern
Jackson O’Lantern (Referred by the newspapers as “'Hooters'”) is a geeky crackpot hopkinsville goblin from a more evolved planet, who is currently getting acquainted with his new home: the once mythological Earth planet. He is the co-eponymous deuteragonist of Keaton & Jackson. Personality Jackson is a very imaginative alien lunatic from across the cosmos, who normally finds his own way of going about most anything. He was an extraterrestrial cryptozoologist who ran off from home to keep from being lobotomized and assimilated when it was discovered that he exhibited traits and behaviors that were forcibly fazed out in an attempt at safety. Jackson had happened upon the supposedly mythological planet of Earth after a long period of time spent in aimlessly wandering the infinite cosmos. Earth was previously a trivial bout to his species, as it was an underground subject that not everyone would know about due to the planet's troubling levels of risque. The existence has been left unconfirmed, leaving little to no known evidence of the planet. He had admired, dreamt of and studied the obscure planet for quite a while, although his materials were very old and barely relevant, but he’s positively ecstatic to explore the cryptic (to his kind) planet. The ever-changing human culture is somewhat new to him, as such, he has difficulties with adapting to the Earth world, and misuses a lot of it’s words and customs. He’s sometimes suspicious, and easily buys into a lot of conspiracy theories and rumors, often treating them as factual. Jackson is mentally pervy, and he often twists even the most mundane events into sexual implications. Jackson is all about love, and he instantly falls in love with pretty much any girl that would talk to him. He's just learning about boundaries and what's acceptable to others, how to be a gentlegoblin. He's also very impressionable, and collects traits and behavior from the organisms he happens across or whoever he’s currently with, as his home world bred out any individuality of his species, so he has no idea what he’s supposed to naturally do. Jackson sometimes has a tough time paying attention and has a limited grasp on the English language, and sometimes mixes up words by accident (like instead of saying “posterity”, he'll say “posterior”.) He also has a love of bad puns and often has a pun ready for anything. Due to not being updated on the modern going-ons of the planet's inhabitants, Jackson uses a lot of outdated urban slang words and phrases. Rarely does he understand what anybody means by anything. “Good” and “bad” mean nothing to him, that is to say he isn’t very well versed on the two concepts, and doesn't have the attention span to entirely understand the complexity, making him come off as an amoral scumbag in other people’s eyes. He merely wings everything, and improvises and invents his way around his troubles. He’s a naive little guy who can often get roped up in Mr. Happy’s antics or unpaid labor. He shuffles between multiple career choices and aspirations, because there are so many on Earth to take on. In short, he's very childish, crazy and is still learning proper Earth behavior, but he tries to not be problematic about it. The essence of childish mischief and immaturity, the uncool-cool guy Jackson's main focus is on getting the ladies and having senseless fun. His testosterone is off the charts, which is uncomfortable to Keaton. He aspires to be masculine and tough like Mr. Happy, but this often is compromised due to his default goofy and awkward nature. Jackson typically needs to be guided, mainly by Keaton or Vinny, which is not to say he won't at least try to figure things out for himself, be it by the popular definition or merely his own "wits". He often fiddles around with his floppy ears in standby. Despite his enthusiasm with the variety of human females, he doesn't know what he’s supposed to do with them, which is often a source of humor to Keaton, who often keeps him guessing at it for a laugh. He’s greatly lacking in proper social skills and awareness, which he often looks up to Keaton or Vinny to know what to do, a habit brought about by the bred monotony of his aforementioned home world and the fact he was never taught a thing. In short, he’s a geeky, dorky, creative, energetic, impressionable, rowdy, mischievous, distracted, naive and half-way innocent, though somewhat pervy extraterrestrial being who’s stoked to explore the previously uncharted Earth planet, especially if he gets to share these experiences with Keaton and Mr. Happy. He's free, and he's got a lot of steam to blow off. History Jackson’s a truly weird guy, so weird that it nearly got his connections to his own prefrontal cortex severed. Jackson's home world tried to breed out any and all individuality, forcing out any differences and any hedonistic or specific desires, and any greater minds. This was seen as the easiest way to cancel out all madness and to finally introduce the whole world to a safe harmony in a paradise free of coarse alternatives, the pinnacle of matter-based evolution. Everyone had a home, and nobody ever had any problems with sexual drives, recreational substances or imperfections in any individual's mentality. They thought the same, and looked the same. But also, not only would this world be immensely boring, this strict stability would never last too long. One's perception of normalcy and stability can't and shouldn't be enforced on an entire species, let alone an entire planet, before it all collapses under its own enforced straps due to bottled up desires and lack of self-development. A weirdo like Jackson wouldn't last too long in such an overly safe and monotonous environment before full assimilation is attempted, he had to break away before they could strip him of what he is. The more they tried to keep his real self under, the more aggressive it had become. He had a slight obsession with a certain planet. A rather obscure planet named "Earth", which is widely believed to be a hoax among the few that talk of it. When he rocketed away from the planet, Jackson spent a lot of time wandering the galaxy, trying to find a new home from planet to planet. When he found the Earth planet, Jackson could hardly believe what he was seeing. He boosted to the rock, and wound up creating a clearing in a forest. Said clearing wound up being where the clan was brought together and set up. Earth means a lot to him, because it's a place where he can finally be his authentic self, albiet exaggerated slightly because it was held back and restricted for so long. Of course, he doesn't realize that the mass population would be greatly off-put by his askew appearance and uncouth habits, and sometimes forgets to lay low in the interest of staying alive. He was never taught a thing throughout his life, and was instead constantly told to act "right", without knowing what made anything wrong. His species tried to stuff him into a box he can't fit into. Luckily, he has Keaton and Vinny to keep him safe and in check, and out of the various malcontents of the world. Even if alone, his wild imagination can find a solution where none would have existed before. He's odd as hell, but at least he's real. Physical Appearance Jackson is a short and wily goblin in stretchy bulletproof periwinkle skin that glows under pressure, huge and floppy pointy ears that sometimes pick up radio signals and can pinpoint even the slightest of sounds, wears a coconut bra as specs to cover up the yellow glow from his eyes, and he has long and stretchy arms with razor-sharp claws, which he often uses for climbing. The insides of his mouth are green, and he often teethes on things. His physique is rather skinny, but he flaunts it off proudly. His arms and hands were made to resemble shooting stars, and his ears resemble crescent moons. This was a design choice to compliment Keaton’s sun theme. As Keaton's design is more reserved and compact, Jackson's is more outlandish, which is very representative of their personalities. He also has comedic bubbly buttocks, paying homage to typical goblin/demon designs. * Occasionally, Jackson is seen wearing a fancy tuxedo. Gallery Promotional Art Jackson Waving.png Jackson.png Jackson In Awe.png Jackson_In_A_Tuxedo.png Jackson_Drooling.png Jackson O'Lantern.png Misc. Images Jackson, Keaton and Mr. Happy.png Mr. Happy and Jackson.png Keaton's Giant Pencil.png Background Information *He uses pirated internet to talk to humans first-ish hand, but not under his own name. They won't need to know he's an alien. *He's often mistaken for an owl. *He once made a device where the user is able to cycle between the vast universes in immediate response, and he calls it the “Uni-Cycle”. **He had to scrap it when he heard that there was already a unicycle. *There are multiple deformed clones of Jackson wandering the forest due to a cloning incident involving him. *Similar to how cryptids are seen in real life, Jackson will have been seen in every episode, even if it’s in the distance of the background. Keep an eye out for him. Production Information *Jackson's home world is based on enforced normalcy, the paradox of perfection, one-note children's programming, and the fact that all hopkinsville goblins (even most recorded alien species, in fact) are portrayed as the same, mainly in appearance (according to the claims, they were in a swarm.) *Jackson's personality is based on the phrase "aliens are real", in how he acts as his genuine self, never hiding anything. Keepin' it real, yo. *When the series was initially conceived, Jackson was originally a Sableye. Category:Alien Category:Male Category:Keaton & Jackson